The Story Of Red And Ria
by alienlover64
Summary: Only made because I ship my oc Ria with Tallest Red from Invader Zim. Full summary will be on the inside. Cover art is by me.


She was born into poverty and the bad side of town.

He had been raised, along with a brother, in wealth and got  
everything he wanted.

She witnessed death and destruction everywhere she looked.

He saw opportunities to change the world he grew up in.

She was heartbroken and torn.

He was happy but not complete.

All she knew was pain and betrayal.

All he knew was responsibilities and leadership.

She died a little each day.

He made changes when he could.

She was lost and confused.

He knew his way but felt lost.

Her pain grew when someone close to her died.

He made a vow to protect the ones he cared about.

Then the unexpected happened.

They found each other.

She was saved and was taught how to trust.

He had found what was missing all those years.

Her life turned in the right direction.

He helped her through rough times.

She found love and friendship.

He found love and power.

She chose to train and fight for what she believed in, even if it meant she had to leave her life behind.

He chose to go in the direction of power.

She became a Lieutenant after years of hard work.

He became a leader with his brother.

Rating: M for blood/gore/romance.

Timeline: Takes place many years before **The Beginning**.

Pairings: RARR(Red and Ria) and slight RAPR.

* * *

"What makes you think that you can help me?" asked a girl with two shades of purple eyes.

"Nothing but a promise I made." replied a man with two shades of red eyes.

Turning around the girl asks, more like demands, "And what was this promise?"

The guy just looks at her, before walking up to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. "To always be there for you when you need me, especially in times of doubt and pain."

She took his hand off of her shoulder, "You may think that, but how can you possibly-"

She was silenced as the man kissed her. The girls eyes went wide in surprise as she blushed deeply. After a couple minutes of kissing, the guy pulled away and stared lovingly at the girl.

It wasn't long until he said, "I love you Ria, and I always will."

Ria, still surprised about the kiss, took a moment to think about what he had said to her. When she was done thinking, she told him, "... I ... I love you too, Red."

The young couple smiled lovingly at one another, both of them where happy that they had said what they wanted to say to each other for a long time. They stood there in each other's arms, enjoying the cool breeze of the wind. It was perfect, until Ria's face went from happy to upset.

"Red?"

"Yes Ria."

"... Can you promise me something?"

"... What is it?"

Ria took a deep breath before saying, "Can you promise to have faith in me, no matter **_if_** we fight or not and... can you also promise me that you won't abandon me?," Ria rests her head on his shoulder, she whispers, "... I don't want to be alone again."

"Ria," upon hearing her name, she looks up at Red while he tells her, "I can promise you that I won't loose faith in you, because I never have and never will loose faith in you, no matter if we fight or not. I can also promise you that you will never have to be alone again or abandoned, but there will be times when I can't be there for you."

Ria smiled, yeah she knew that Red couldn't always be there for her, but the fact that he promised everything else, was good enough for her.

* * *

 **Characters Ages**

 **Actual Characters**

Red: age 10 - 20

Purple: age 10 - 20

 **OC**

Ria: age 5 - 15

* * *

 **Table of Contents**

Chapter 1. Our Beginnings

Chapter 2. The Truth I'm Living

Chapter 3. The Lies I've Been Told

Chapter 4. Runaway

Chapter 5. My Mistake

Chapter 6. Why are We like This?

Chapter 7. A Meeting by Chance

Chapter 8. My Life

Chapter 9. My Wish

Chapter 10. A Plan

Chapter 11. What is This?

Chapter 12. Plan Fulfilled

Chapter 13. I Made a Promise

Chapter 14. I Can't be Saved

Chapter 15. I'll Protect You

Chapter 16. What is this Feeling?

Chapter 17. Confused by Everything

Chapter 18. Stay With Me

Chapter 19. I'll Stay With You

Chapter 20. ...I Think I'm In Love

Chapter 21. This Life is not Me

Chapter 22. My Promise to You

Chapter 23. Choices and Paths to take

Chapter 24. Bound by Love

Chapter 25. Lying to You

Chapter 26. The Deal

Chapter 27. Something to Say

Chapter 28. Traitor

Chapter 29. I'm Sorry

Chapter 30. A New Life

Chapter 31. Training in Hope

Chapter 32. Fighting for What I Believe

Chapter 33. Missing You

Chapter 34. Going Home

Chapter 35. I'm a Danger to You

Chapter 36. I Can Save You

Chapter 37. Monster

Chapter 38. You'll be Safe

Chapter 39. I'm Lost

Chapter 40. Could This be Fate?

Chapter 41. It Kills me that I'm Hurting You

Chapter 42. Why Save Me?

Chapter 43. You're My Wish

Chapter 44. The Unexpected ... is Good

Chapter 45. I'll be Fine

Chapter 46. I Love You

Chapter 47. An Ending Never Thought

* * *

 ** _A/N: R &R please._**

 ** _Also, for this story and all my other Invader Zim stories, Red and Purple are friends that treat each other like brothers. Let me know if you have any ideas for a love interest for Tallest Purple._**


End file.
